


Otherworldly

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of gore, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), M/M, One Shot, Other, Yuuri is a former dancer who got voluntold to be the first ambassador to Rus, imagine avatar ( blue alien one ) but more gay and less cats, inspired by a YouTube video about how bad the avatar pandora park is, literally just remember one scene from the movie, victor is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor isn’t sure what they have can translate between his and Yuuri’s worlds. Yuuri has decided to call it love.Yuuri, after all, is human. He came to Viktor’s planet with his consciousness linked to an genetically  engineered  body. But Viktor’s people-- his ‘race’, Yuuri calls it-- are revolting against the organization that brought Yuuri  to Rus…





	Otherworldly

Viktor had realized that Yuuri was different the first time they met. He looked like most of Viktor’s people-- tall, long limbed, with eyes that reflect the light of the closest star. But his hair was cut short, and he carried himself differently. He didn’t wear the traditional embroidered furs, but a wierd, flat- looking ‘uniform’ in the dark blue of Rus’ midday sky.

Instead of being weirded out, Viktor had been intrigued. Yuuri had immediately introduced himself as a delegate from Terra-- part of a project that had been started the generation before Viktor had hatched. Yuuri was only graceful in his movements. His speech was awkward, his accent making it hard to understand him and his mannerisms obviously flustered.

Intrigue grew into much more. Viktor took over as unofficial delegate just to get the excuse to spend more time with Yuuri. He took him on a trip to the temple, and to the nursery after that just to see Yuuri’s reactions. Everyday dull things were wonders to Yuuri. He hung on every word of Viktor’s. 

Viktor had fallen in love when Yuuri had asked to dance with him. It had made Yuuri’s scheduled break from Rus that much harder.

“Do you have to go?” Viktor whined, playing with the translucent strands of Yuuri’s Rusan bodie’s cropped hair.

“I have to. The tests said the limit is at a week for both sides.” Yuuri sighs. He told Viktor that he looks nothing like his Rusan body, but Viktor thinks he is beautiful in either form. But Rusan would be easier-- according to Yuuri, humans have sexual dimorphism, and mating between two of the same sex is looked down upon in some cultures. Rus society has no such thing throughout the planet.

“But…”

“I can’t damage the avatar, I’ll get in trouble. I also need to make sure I can… wake up still.” Yuuri looked solemn, turning his head. He didn’t want to leave the nest, but soon he will have no choice.

“Do you know why they picked you?” Viktor hummed after a moment of peaceful quiet.  
“Because I know Rus. Minako-sensei taught me.” Yuuri swallows, leaving something unsaid. Viktor doesn’t press, but doesn’t pull back either. “But, unofficially...because I’m Undesireable.”

“Undesireable?”

“After I graduated, there was an accident.” Yuuri closed his eyes, trying to escape from whatever moment he’s reliving in his mind. “If you’re born Undesirable, you are usually culled… It’s a drain on resources… But thanks to Minako-sensei, I got a pass. In exchange for being sent here.”

“Do you want to go back?” Viktor really wanted to ask what do you mean? But even bringing up the generic word is hard for him.

Yuuri doesn’t say no right away. “It’s...easier here. I don’t have to worry about my mom or dad or my sister… I can walk… I can dance.. I can use my hands.” Yuuri smiled, but it's a broken one. “I have you. I’m happy. I don’t want to take a break.”

“I wish I could go with you.” Viktor hummed, leaning to give Yuuri what he learned is a human-kiss. Humans are very physical, and Viktor relishes it. But his lips grow still under Viktor’s.

“Yuuri?” Viktor brushed Yuuri’s hair back, but his dark eyes are empty. He’s gone, back to being an empty shell made for a human to plug into.

But this is wrong. Yuuri never just turns off. He always goes back to Base, checks in to make sure the carefully crafted Rusan body is in a safe place. Yuuri has been stolen from him.

Viktor doesn’t wait. He knows exactly where the Base is-- it was a contentious point for years, before humans even branched out into Project Avatar. Yuuri has spoken about how long it has taken to get humanity to this point--and how desperate they are to make contact, even on a planet with an inhospitable atmosphere.

Viktor’s hearts stuttered in his chest as he ran as fast as he can. He passes the Parliament, and the House where first contact was made. Back when humans came in huge clunky suits that barely brush the knees of the smallest of Viktor’s kind.

Purple flames lick the air before Viktor even reaches the Base compound. Despite the heat, his heart freezes.

No.

Yuuri’s in there.

Viktor knows the link only goes so far. He knows that somewhere in there, Yuuri’s body sleeps in a tank that keeps him alive and his brain working his Rusan body.

Somewhere in the fire.

Viktor r ran faster. The flames are a remainder from an explosion, judging from the rubble scattered across the grounds. Very few Rusan are allowed in the compound in order to avoid any contamination or evolution of cross-species viruses.

But now it looks to be abandoned. The docking ports are empty. There are no humans, the small , awful creatures. There’s no way they could abandon Yuuri-- but his sudden departure from his Rusan body struck worry in Viktor’s hearts.

Luckily, the cost of supplying an entire building with a Terran atmosphere is expensive, so the building isn’t that large. There are two hallways, and Viktor can spot the containment pods from the cross point of both.

The building shook with another explosion.

The pods aren’t empty.

Glass is shattered across the floor and the low hiss of a broken oxygen line sings over the drip of coolant fluid.

Whoever laid in the first tank are helpless-- whatever is in it isn’t human or Rusan.

Viktor’s heart is about to break into smaller pieces than the glass on the cement floor before he finds the third pod.

It’s the most beautiful and awful sight he’s ever seen.

Yuuri…  
He is so small...Rusan adults stand at three meters on average and Yuuri barely looks half of that. His skin is soft and pink, his hair strangely dark and cropped like his Rusan body. His eyes are a warm color Viktor’s never seen in nature, but it instantly becomes his world.   
Yuuri’s gaze is hazy, eyelids heavy. His ribs stretch to gasp for breath, but it’s not enough.

Viktor scooped Yuuri into his arms. He’s like a doll, but warm, alive, and Yuuri. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed, his awkward smile even sweeter on his human face. His head lolled to the side, his skin taking on a bluish tinge.   
Despite how homey it looks, Viktor knows that it is wrong. Yuuri isn’t Rusan. His blood is red, not blue, and the air he is breathing streams from the outside.

Viktor follows the movement of Yuuri’s head to the wall. There’s a metal cabinent, labeled in a language he can’t read. But its red, and in cultural language, Viktor knows that red is for an emergency.

Viktor smashed it open easily, emergency supplies spilled across the floor. Containment suits unfurl, but Viktor doesn’t need that. His eyes search desperately before alighting on it.

Yuuri’s body sags in Viktor’s arms just as he presses the mask to his face. The plastic shield covers it completely, and dumb luck makes Viktor twist the can and start the flow of the tank into Yuuri’s lungs.

“Yuuri, Yusha, my Yusha,” Viktor wished he could cry like the humans on film, but he just feels it in his every cell instead. He soaks in the panic of it, until Yuuri slowly comes back to him.

Yuuri smiled, his eyes brighter and open and alive.

“Can you move? We need to leave,” Viktor said, cradling Yuuri close. His entire head is the size of Viktor’s hand. He seems fragile, but he’s stayed alive longer than his cohort.

“No,” Yuuri said like it was somehow funny. “But that’s not new. I thought I wouldn’t get to say goodbye.”

“You’re leaving?” Viktor whined.

“I was pretty sure I was going to die,” Every breath of Yuuri’s comes with a mechanical whoosh.

“There’s a revolt. We need to leave.” Viktor replied with more urgency.

“I can’t breathe.” Yuuri winced when Viktor’s solution was to press the mask harder against his face. “We...we need a travel pack. It’s heavier, but it will last longer.”

“How much longer?”

“Without damage, a year?” Yuuri’s breath hitches again. It’s coming harder, the emergency mask supply already running low.

“How long do humans live?”

“Seventy to eighty years.” Yuuri’s smile returned, but it’s painful “But...we only need long enough to get me back… to my body.”

“But… “ Viktor frowned, looking over the fragile thing in his arms.

“If we unplug while I’m tuned in, then there’s a chance I get stuck.”

“Stuck where ? The compound is empty. If you go back, you will be stuck on earth. The project will be deemed dangerous.” 

“Not Earth. Home.” Yuuri's hands twist around part of Viktors. It’s horribly mismatched, but Viktor feels what he has named love burn in his chest. The grip is barely there, but it counts. “Here. With you. “

“You mean… you want to stay here in Rus?”

“If you can help me interface , I can access the schematics and we can rebuild the pod.” 

“Yuuri…” the building shuddered with another improvised explosion. 

“If only I had been born on your world.” Viktor felt his mouth twist with emotion 

“Would we have met? On some other world ?” Yuuri used what little strength in his hands to squeeze Viktor’s. “I don’t regret it. I never will.”

Viktor squeezes Yuuri as gently as he could , looking past him to the wreckage of the compound. 

He had imagined doing what Yuuri had done on Earth. Gaining a beautiful small human body and learning his customs in turn. But the violence today ended any chance of that happening. This was just the start of it all: but if there was one thing Viktor knew : he loved Yuuri and that was all that mattered.


End file.
